The present invention relates to a method, system and devices for automating the production of crops. More specifically, the present invention relates to a closed unit, which can automatically seed, transfer, cultivate, and harvest a crop in an automatic fashion. Further specifically, the seeding, cultivation and harvest of the crop is performed by a robotic device which includes at least one robotic arm capable of manipulating and transferring from one place to another, seeds, seedlings, and mature plants ready for harvest. Further specifically, the present invention performs functions ancillary to the different stages of cultivation, including, but not limited to, irrigation, nutrient and mineral delivery, supply of light for photosynthesis, and regulation of O2/CO2 balance. Still further specifically, the present invention is designed to operate with minimal maintenance for an extended period of time, for example 6 months to one year.
Many vegetables are grown at a great distance from the place where they are finally consumed. As a result, plant geneticists have produced strains of plants that are able to withstand both prolonged periods of storage and transit over great distance. These traits have often been selected at the expense of other desirable traits such as flavor and texture. Undesirable flavor and texture is a problem, particularly for vegetables consumed uncooked, such as lettuce, tomato, cucumber, bell pepper, carrot, parsley, coriander, endive, escarole, kale, spinach and other salad ingredients.
With current societal trends in Japan, Europe and the United States, there is an increased demand for fresh produce for two reasons. First, there is a widespread belief among consumers that it is healthy to eat a diet rich in fiber, including many raw vegetables. Second, a much greater percentage of meals are eaten in restaurants than ever before. Restaurant proprietors demand an even higher quality of produce in terms of freshness, flavor and appearance, than typically considered satisfactory for the average home consumer.
Therefore, there is an increasing market for purchase of fresh produce directly from the grower, assuming that there are local growers available. In urban areas with a high population density there are typically many restaurants, which would like to purchase high quality produce. In these same urban areas, there are typically no vegetable farmers, due to the high cost of real estate as well as to local zoning laws and other regulations. In addition to these problems, many cities are located in areas where the climate is unsuitable for cultivation of vegetable crops, or where the climate is suitable only during a brief season of the year, or where the soil is unsuited to agricultural use.
Local zoning ordinances, together with existing buildings in urban areas, mean that it would often be advantageous to house a farm indoors, in a structure with limited daylight. Previously, construction of such a facility required considerable expertise. There is therefore a potential demand for a self-sustained modular farming unit that could easily be installed in a variety of locations, for example a warehouse, a vacant lot, or a service alley.
In order to overcome climatic problems, greenhouses are often used to grow vegetables. This solution can partially address climatic problems and allows more intensive use of each square meter of cultivation area than conventional agriculture. However, operation and maintenance of a commercial greenhouse requires considerable knowledge, skill and labor. These factors are required, for example, to decide which plants should be transferred from the germination area to the cultivation area and to effect such a transfer. In addition, real estate prices often dictate construction of greenhouses at a great distance from population centers. As a result, considerations of stability during transit and shelf life have led to development of greenhouse strains of vegetables with the same undesirable flavor and texture characteristics seen in their counterparts cultivated outdoors.
By using modem imaging technology as part of an integrated system, much of the knowledge, skill, and labor of the agricultural producer can be replaced. This option allows automation and installation of automated farms under the supervision of unskilled personnel, with only periodic visits by skilled personnel. Such an imaging system could be, for example, an ultrasonic system (as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,636), a video imaging system capable of measuring plant area and volume (as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,545), a non contacting optical imaging system (as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,175) which could detect and count leaf veins, an acoustic and video imaging system for quality determination of agricultural products (as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,374), or an imaging spectroradiometer (as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,543). U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,228,636; 5,130,545; 5,150,175; 5,309,374; 5,424,543 are all fully incorporated herein by reference including all references contained therein. Problems of soil quality can be overcome to a large extent by use of hydroponic or aeroponic technology. This solution offers even greater yield per unit of production area than a greenhouse, and is sometimes combined with greenhouse technology for that reason. Like the greenhouse though, a conventional hydroponic or aeroponic farm requires considerable knowledge, skill and labor although some steps of the hydroponic or aeroponic production cycles have been automated to a certain extent.
Prior art hydroponic or aeroponic greenhouses generally rely on daylight to provide an energy source for photosynthesis. For this reason, crops are produced only on an area less than or equal to the area of the greenhouse. This leaves a great percentage of the greenhouse volume unutilized. And limits total crop yield.
There is thus a great demand for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a self contained automated farm for production of high quality vegetables in close proximity to urban centers. By offering high yield per unit area, and reduced labor and shipping costs, the present invention can meet that demand.
Thus, according to one aspect of the present invention there is provided an automated system for providing a continuous yield of fresh agricultural produce, the system comprising (a) a housing including a three dimensional seeding and germination zone, a three dimensional planting and growth zone and a three dimensional zone for holding automatic seeding, planting and harvesting equipment; (b) a plurality of seeding shelves being arranged in substantially horizontal layers in the three dimensional seeding and germination zone, each of the seeding shelves including a two dimensional array of seeding locations, each of the locations being for accepting a seed and for supporting development of a seedling; (c) a plurality of planting shelves being arranged in substantially horizontal layers in the three dimensional planting and growth zone, each of the planting shelves including a two dimensional array of planting locations, each of the locations being for accepting a seedling and for supporting development of a mature plant; and (d) a seeding, planting and harvesting robotic device being at the three dimensional zone for holding automatic seeding, planting and harvesting equipment, the robotic device including at least one robotic arm for seeding seeds being stored in a seed reservoir in the seeding locations, for planting seedlings in the planting locations and for harvesting mature plants from the planting locations.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided an automated method for providing agricultural produce, the method comprising the steps of (a) providing a housing including a three dimensional seeding and germination zone, a three dimensional planting and growth zone and a three dimensional zone for holding automatic seeding, planting and harvesting equipment; (b) installing within the housing a plurality of seeding shelves being arranged in substantially horizontal layers in the three dimensional seeding and germination zone, each of the seeding shelves including a two dimensional array of seeding locations, each of the locations being for accepting a seed and for supporting development of a seedling; (c) installing within the housing a plurality of planting shelves being arranged in substantially horizontal layers in the three dimensional planting and growth zone, each of the planting shelves including a two dimensional array of planting locations, each of the locations being for accepting a seedling and for supporting development of a mature plant; (d) installing within the housing a seeding, planting and harvesting robotic device being at the three dimensional zone for holding automatic seeding, planting and harvesting equipment, the robotic device including at least one robotic arm for seeding seeds being stored in a seed reservoir in the seeding locations, for planting seedlings in the planting locations and for harvesting mature plants from the planting locations; and (e) providing a regulatory mechanism which co-ordinates the actions of the robotic device so that seeds are planted within the seeding shelves, seedlings resulting from germination of the seeds are transferred to the planting shelves, and mature plants growing from the seedlings are harvested according to a pre-defined schedule.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided an automated system for providing a continuous yield of fresh seedlings, the system comprising (a) a housing including a three dimensional seeding and germination zone and a three dimensional zone for holding automatic seeding and seedlings transferring equipment; (b) a plurality of seeding shelves being arranged in substantially horizontal layers in the three dimensional seeding and germination zone, each of the seeding shelves including a two dimensional array of seeding locations, each of the locations being for accepting a seed and for supporting development of a seedling; (c) a seeding and seedlings transferring robotic device being at the three dimensional zone for holding automatic seeding and seedlings transferring equipment, the robotic device including at least one robotic arm for seeding seeds being stored in a seed reservoir in the seeding locations and for transferring germinated seedlings therefrom.
According to still another aspect of the present invention there is provided an automated system for providing a continuous yield of mature plants, the system comprising (a) a housing including a three dimensional planting and growth zone and a three dimensional zone for holding automatic seedling planting and plant harvesting equipment; (b) a plurality of planting shelves being arranged in substantially horizontal layers in the three dimensional planting and growth zone, each of the planting shelves including a two dimensional array of planting locations, each of the locations being for accepting a seedling and for supporting development of the mature plant; (c) a seedling planting and plant harvesting robotic device being at the three dimensional zone for holding automatic seedling planting and plant harvesting equipment, the robotic device including at least one robotic arm for planting seedlings in the planting locations and for harvesting mature plants grown in the planting locations.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided an automated system for providing a continuous yield of fresh agricultural produce. The system includes (a) a housing including a three dimensional seeding and germination zone, a three dimensional planting and growth zone and a three dimensional zone for holding automatic seeding, planting and harvesting equipment; (b) at least one seeding shelf in the three dimensional seeding and germination zone, the seeding shelf including a two dimensional array of seeding locations, each of the locations being for accepting a seed and for supporting development of a seedling; (c) at least one planting shelf in the three dimensional planting and growth zone, the at least one planting shelf including a two dimensional array of planting locations, each of the locations being for accepting a seedling and for supporting development of the mature plant; and (d) a seeding, planting and harvesting robotic device being at the three dimensional zone for holding automatic seeding, planting and harvesting equipment, the robotic device including at least one robotic arm for seeding seeds being stored in a seed reservoir in the seeding locations, for planting seedlings in the planting locations and for harvesting mature plants from the planting locations.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided an automated system for providing a continuous yield of fresh seedlings. The system includes (a) a housing including a three dimensional seeding and germination zone and a three dimensional zone for holding automatic seeding and seedlings transferring equipment; (b) at least one seeding shelf in the three dimensional seeding and germination zone, the seeding shelf including a two dimensional array of seeding locations, each of the locations being for accepting a seed and for supporting development of a seedling; and (c) a seeding and seedlings transferring robotic device being at the three dimensional zone for holding automatic seeding and seedlings transferring equipment, the robotic device including at least one robotic arm for seeding seeds being stored in a seed reservoir in the seeding locations and for transferring germinated seedlings therefrom.
According to still another aspect of the present invention there is provided an automated system for providing a continuous yield of mature plants. The system includes (a) a housing including a three dimensional planting and growth zone and a three dimensional zone for holding automatic seedling planting and plant harvesting equipment; (b) at least one planting shelf in the three dimensional planting and growth zone, the at least one planting shelf including a two dimensional array of planting locations, each of the locations being for accepting a seedling and for supporting development of the mature plant; and (c) a seedling planting and plant harvesting robotic device being at the three dimensional zone for holding automatic seedling planting and plant harvesting equipment, the robotic device including at least one robotic arm for planting seedlings in the planting locations and for harvesting mature plants grown in the planting locations.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for continuous culture of an aquatic plant, the system includes (a) a housing including a three dimensional aquaculture zone and a three dimensional zone for aquaculture maintenance equipment; (b) at least one aquaculture shelf in the three dimensional aquaculture zone; and (c) an aquaculture robotic device being at the three dimensional zone for aquaculture maintenance equipment.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for continuous culture of an aquatic plant. The method includes the steps of (a) providing a housing including a three dimensional aquaculture zone and a three dimensional zone for aquaculture maintenance equipment; (b) installing within the housing at least one aquaculture shelf in the three dimensional aquaculture zone; and (c) using an aquaculture robotic device to maintain the continuous culture of an aquatic plant.
According to still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for reducing a concentration of a heavy metal ion in a water supply. The system includes (a) a housing including a three-dimensional aquaculture zone and a three dimensional zone for aquaculture maintenance equipment; (b) at least one aquaculture shelf in the three dimensional aquaculture zone; and (c) an aquaculture robotic device being at the three dimensional zone for aquaculture maintenance equipment. The aquatic plant grown in the at least one aquaculture shelf is capable of effecting bioremediation of the heavy metal ion in the water supply.
According to another additional aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for reducing a concentration of a heavy metal ion in a water supply, the method includes the steps of (a) providing a housing including a three dimensional aquaculture zone and a three dimensional zone for aquaculture maintenance equipment; (b) installing within the housing at least one aquaculture shelf in the three dimensional aquaculture zone; (c) using an aquaculture robotic device to maintain the continuous culture of an aquatic plant. (d) allowing an aquatic plant grown in the at least one aquaculture shelf to absorb at least a portion of the heavy metal ion in the water supply; and (e) removing at least a portion of a biomass of the aquatic plant containing the at least a portion of the heavy metal ion in the water supply, thereby effecting bioremediation.
According to yet another additional aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for providing a continuous supply of a biomass of an aquatic plant. The system includes (a) a housing including a three dimensional aquaculture zone and a three dimensional zone for aquaculture maintenance equipment; (b) at least one aquaculture shelf in the three dimensional aquaculture zone; and (c) an aquaculture robotic device being at the three dimensional zone for aquaculture maintenance equipment.
According to still another additional aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for providing a continuous supply of a biomass of an aquatic plant. The method includes the steps of (a) providing a housing including a three dimensional aquaculture zone and a three dimensional zone for aquaculture maintenance equipment; (b) installing within the housing at least one aquaculture shelf in the three dimensional aquaculture zone; and (c) using an aquaculture robotic device to maintain the continuous culture of an aquatic plant; and (d) periodically harvesting at least a portion of the biomass of the aquatic plant.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the invention described below, the any of the above systems further comprising at least one ancillary system selected from the group consisting of an irrigation system, a water conditioning system, a system for regulating oxygen/carbon dioxide balance, a system for regulating relative humidity, a lighting system, and a temperature control system.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments a system which handles mature plants further comprising a cutting and packaging zone, the cutting and packaging zone including a device for cutting roots from the mature plant and a device for wrapping the mature plant.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments, in a system which handles mature plants, each of the plurality of planting shelves includes a stabilized container or frame which contains the array of planting locations, the array of planting locations includes an incomplete matrix of (Nxc3x97Mxe2x88x92K) suspendably translatable platforms of substantially similar dimensions, each including the plurality of planting locations for accepting seedlings, each of the suspendably translatable platforms being movable to an adjacent free location in the incomplete matrix, such that each of the platforms is movable using one or more steps to a pre-defined position in the incomplete matrix, wherein N and M each independently an integer greater than one, K is an integer which equals at least one, whereas (Nxc3x97Mxe2x88x92K) has a result greater than one.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments, in a system which handles mature plants, N and M each independently equals at least 2, and further wherein K equals 1.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments, in a system which handles mature plants each of the suspendably translatable platforms is a float and further wherein the container includes an irrigation water reservoir over which the float suspendably translatably floats.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments, in a system which handles mature plants each of the suspendably translatable platforms is suspended over a suspending and translating mechanism.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments, in a system which handles seedlings the seedlings grow within a medium selected from the group consisting of an aqueous solution, air, an inert absorbent material, an artificial soil and natural soil.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the robotic device is equipped with a system for evaluating a quality parameter of seedlings to be planted in the three dimensional planting and growth zone or of mature plants.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the quality parameter is selected from the group consisting of seedling height, leaf color, leaf area, plant mass, fruit mass, fruit color and plant metabolic capacity.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the planting and harvesting robotic device is further equipped with a system for evaluating a quality parameter of the at least one seedling, the evaluation is accomplished via a method selected from the group consisting of contrast ultrasonic imaging, video imaging, spectro-radiometry imaging and tactile sensing.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments each of the plurality of seeding shelves includes a stabilized container or frame which contains the array of seeding locations, the array of seeding locations includes an incomplete matrix of (Pxc3x97Lxe2x88x92Q) suspendably translatable platforms of substantially similar dimensions, each including the plurality of seeding locations for accepting seeds, each of the suspendably translatable platforms being movable to an adjacent free location in the incomplete matrix, such that each of the platforms is movable using one or more steps to a pre-defined position in the incomplete matrix, wherein P and L are each independently an integer greater than one, Q is an integer which equals at least one, whereas (Pxc3x97Lxe2x88x92Q) has a result greater than one.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments, P and L each independently equals at least 2, and further wherein K equals 1.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments each of the suspendably translatable platforms is a float and further wherein the container includes an irrigation water reservoir over which the float suspendably translatably floats.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the float is formed with a plurality of seed accepting cavities, each of the cavities is open to an upper surface of the float and being in fluid communication with a channel formed in the float which opens at least to a bottom surface of the float, such that when the float floats over a water surface each of the plurality of cavities receives a seed, the seed is moistened but not submerged, whereas when the seed develops roots, the roots descend via the channel into the water, wherein a specific cavity and its adjacent channel facilitate a transfer of a germinated seedling including its roots.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments each of the suspendably translatable platforms is suspended over a suspending and translating mechanism.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the seeds germinate within a medium selected from the group consisting of an aqueous solution, air, an inert absorbent material, an artificial soil and natural soil.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the seeding, planting and harvesting robotic device includes a base horizontally translatable along a horizontal guiding rail attached to a floor of the housing at the zone for holding automatic seeding, planting and harvesting equipment, a vertical shaft element vertically extending from the base, and an operative head translatably engaged by the shaft and which is equipped with at least one rotating robotic arm, so as to allow a distal end of the robotic arm at least three degrees of freedom.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the seeding, planting and harvesting robotic device further includes at least one motor oppressively engaged therewith for performing at least one task selected from the group consisting of horizontally translating the base along the horizontal guiding rail, vertically translating the operative head along the vertical shaft element and rotating the at least one robotic arm relative to the operative head.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one robotic arm is equipped with a grabbing mechanism located at a distal end thereof.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one robotic arm is constructed and designed so as to perform a task selected from the group consisting of picking up a seed, placing a seed, picking up a seedling, placing a seedling and picking up a mature plant.
According to an additional aspect of the present invention there is provided a device for cultivation of plants, the device comprising a container or frame engaging an incomplete matrix of (Nxc3x97Mxe2x88x92K) of suspendably translatable platforms of substantially similar dimensions each including a plurality of locations for accepting seeds or seedlings, each of the suspendably translatable platforms being movable to an adjacent free location in the incomplete matrix, such that each of the platforms is movable using one or more steps to a pre-defined position in the incomplete matrix, wherein N and M each independently an integer greater than one, K is an integer which equals at least one, whereas (Nxc3x97Mxe2x88x92K) has a result greater than one.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the invention described below, the seeds or seedlings grow within a medium selected from the group consisting of an aqueous solution, air, an inert absorbent material, an artificial soil, and natural soil.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the suspendably translatable platforms exist in the container or frame in a form selected from the group consisting of a float, a chamber filled with absorbent material, artificial soil or natural soil, a wheeled rack for suspending plants in the air, and a wheeled tray.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments N and M each independently equals at least 2, and further wherein K equals 1.
According to yet an additional aspect of the present invention there is provided a device for hydroponically nurturing seeds as they develop into seedlings, and for facilitating transfer of the seedlings, the device comprising a float being formed with a plurality of seed accepting cavities, each of the cavities being open to an upper surface of the float and being in fluid communication with a channel opening at least to a bottom surface of the float, such that when the float floats over a water surface and the cavities receive seeds, the each of the seeds is moistened but not submerged, whereas when the seeds develop roots, the roots descend via the channels into the water, wherein a specific cavity and its adjacent channel facilitate a transfer of a germinated seedling including its roots.
According to still another additional aspect of the present invention there is provided a device for nurturing seeds as they develop into seedlings, and for facilitating transfer of the seedlings. The device includes (a) a float being formed with a plurality of seed accepting cavities organized in pairs, each of the pairs having a first member and a second member; (b) the cavities, each being open to an upper surface of the float and being in fluid communication with a bottom surface of the float, such that when the float floats over a water surface and the cavities receive seeds, the each of the seeds is moistened; and (c) a cover with a plurality of holes corresponding to at least a portion of the cavities, whereas when the seeds develop roots, translational motion of the cover transfers each rooted seed from the first member of the pair of cavities to the second member of the pair of cavities.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments there is within the housing at least one additional zone for supporting development of at least one plant during a portion of a growth cycle.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the housing is divided into at least two climatic zones, each of the climatic zones being individually controlled by a climate control system.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the fresh agricultural produce is selected from the group consisting of a vegetable, a leafy vegetable, a flower, a fruit, a tree, a tuber, a fungus, a cereal grain, a genetically modified organism and an oilseed.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the flower is selected from the group consisting of Sunflower, (Helianthus), Indian mustard (Brassica) and Alyssum.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the tree is selected from the group consisting of Acacia, Willow (Salix) and Poplar (Populus).
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the genetically modified organism is produced from a genetically modified seed introduced into the housing.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments a defined environment within the housing activates production of a secondary metabolite by a plant grown therein.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the secondary metabolite is harvestable from at least one location selected from the group consisting of at least a portion of the plant and a water supply of the plant.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the genetically modified organism is produced within the housing by transforming a plant housed therein.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the housing serves as a biohazard containment facility.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the housing is constructed of at least one item selected from the group consisting of at least one 20 ft. shipping container and at least one 40 foot shipping container.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the housing is airtight such that utilization of CO2 deployed therein is more efficient.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the seeding and seedling transferring robotic device includes a base attached to the housing at the zone for holding automatic seeding, planting and harvesting equipment, a vertical shaft element vertically extending from the base, and an operative head translatably engaged by the shaft which is equipped with at least one robotic arm, so as to allow a distal end of the robotic arm at least one degree of freedom.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the seeds in the seed reservoir are selected from the group consisting of monocotyledonous seeds, dicotyledonous seeds, at least a portion of a plant, spores, rooted plugs and tissue culture material.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least a portion of a plant contains at least one item selected from the group consisting of at least a portion of a leaf, at least a portion of a flower, at least a portion of a stem and at least a portion of a root.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the fresh seedling is a seedling of a plant selected from the group consisting of a vegetable, a leafy vegetable, a flower, a fruit, a tree, a tuber, a fungus, a cereal grain, a genetically modified organism and an oilseed.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the mature plants are selected from the group consisting of a vegetable, a leafy vegetable, a flower, a fruit, a tree, tuber, and a genetically modified organism.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the aquatic plant is selected from the group consisting of a submerged plant, a floating plant, a yeast, a fungus, an algae, a blue-green algae, and other micro-organisms.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the floating plant belongs to a genus selected from the group of genera consisting of Salvinia, Azolla, Eichomia and Lemna.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the submerged plant belongs to a genus selected from the group of genera consisting of Myriophillum, Nimphoides, Nymphaea and Ludwigia.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the robotic device is designed and constructed to periodically harvest at least a portion of a biomass of the aquatic plant.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the system further includes a device for performing at least one action selected from the group consisting of drying, crumbling, powderizing and grinding at least a portion of a biomass of the aquatic plant.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments harvest of at least a portion of a biomass of the aquatic plant is effected by filtration of at least a portion of an aquaculture in the at least one aquaculture shelf.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the system further includes within the housing at least one additional zone for supporting development of at least one aquatic plant during a portion of a growth cycle.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the housing is divided into at least two climatic zones, each of the climatic zones being individually controlled by a climate control system.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments a genetically modified aquatic plant is introduced into the housing and cultured therein.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments a defined environment within the housing activates production of a secondary metabolite by the aquatic plant grown therein.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the secondary metabolite is harvestable from at least one location selected from the group consisting of at least a portion of the aquatic plant and a water supply of the aquatic plant.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments a genetically modified aquatic plant is produced within the housing by transforming an aquatic plant housed therein.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the housing serves as a biohazard containment facility.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the housing is constructed of at least one item selected from the group consisting of at least one 20 ft. shipping container and at least one 40 foot shipping container. Alternately, another thermally isolated housing with similar dimensions is employed.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the housing is airtight such that utilization of CO2 deployed therein is more efficient.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the robotic device includes a base attached to the housing at the zone for aquaculture maintenance equipment, a vertical shaft element vertically extending from the base, and an operative head translatably engaged by the shaft which is equipped with at least one robotic arm, so as to allow a distal end of the robotic arm at least one degree of freedom.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one robotic arm is equipped with a tool selected from the group consisting of a comb, a net, a filter, a scoop and a strainer such that the robotic arm can be employed to effect a harvest of at least a portion of a biomass of the aquatic plant.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the fluid communication with the bottom surface of the float is through an item selected from the group consisting of a screen and a liquid permeable membrane.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a device for nurturing a seed as it develops into a seedling, and for facilitating transfer of the seedling. The device includes: (a) a cup holder being formed with at least one cavity capable of accepting a transferable cup; and (b) the transferable cup seatable within each of the at least one cavity. The cavity is open to an upper surface of the cup holder. The cup is capable of accepting and retaining a seed.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided an automated method for growing a plant to a desired stage of maturity. The method includes: (a) providing a housing including at least one three dimensional plant growth zone and a three dimensional zone for holding automatic robotic equipment;(b) installing within the housing a plurality of cup holders, each of the cup holders being formed with at least one cavity capable of accepting a transferable cup, the cavity being open to an upper surface of the cup holder; and (c) providing a plurality of the transferable cups seatable within each of the at least one cavity, the cups capable of accepting and retaining a seed or plant, therein; (d) installing within the housing a robotic device being at the three dimensional zone for holding automatic robotic equipment, the robotic device including at least one robotic arm for placing a seed or plant into a cup of the transferable cups, for placing the cup into a cup holder of the cup holders and for removing the cup from the cup holder when the desired stage of maturity is reached; and (e) providing a regulatory mechanism which co-ordinates the actions of the robotic device so that seeds or plants are placed in the cups, the cups are placed in the cup holders and plants are harvested at a desired stage of maturity according to a pre-defined schedule.
According to still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a device for guiding exposed roots of a plant accurately to a target location during a transfer. The device includes a mechanism for directing a stream of water downward along the exposed roots so that the roots are grouped and straightened.
According to an additional aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for guiding exposed roots of a plant accurately to a target location during a transfer, the method includes directing a stream of water downward along the exposed roots so that the roots are grouped and straightened and guiding the straightened roots to the target location.
According to yet another additional aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of recycling and oxygenating irrigation water. The method includes:(a) providing at least one first cultivation shelf designed and constructed to contain at least a portion of the irrigation water; (b) allowing at least part of the at least a portion of the irrigation water to flow downwards out of the first cultivation shelf and mixing the part of the at least a portion of the irrigation water with air; and (c) introducing the part of the at least a portion of the irrigation water into a second cultivation shelf situated below the first cultivation shelf.
According to still additional aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for recycling and oxygenating irrigation water, the system includes:(a) at least one first cultivation shelf designed and constructed to contain at least a portion of the irrigation water and including a regulatory element; (b) the regulatory element designed and constructed to allow a part of the at least a portion of the irrigation water to flow downwards out of the first cultivation shelf into a mechanism for mixing; (c) the mechanism for mixing being in fluid communication with the first cultivation shelf and a second cultivation shelf, and being designed and constructed to receive the part of the at least a portion of the irrigation water with air to produce aereated water and to transfer the aereated water to a the second cultivation shelf; and (d) the second cultivation shelf situated below the first cultivation shelf, the second shelf designed and constructed to contain at least a portion of the irrigation water.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the device further includes a quantity of gel which serves to absorb moisture from a water supply and transfer the moisture to the seed. The gel may further serve to prevent the seed from falling into the water, and to provide the seeds with required nutrients, preferably all required nutrients.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the quantity of gel resides in a location selected from the group consisting of the at least one cavity and the transferable cup.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the cup contains at least one opening large enough for a root originating from the seed to pass through.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one opening may include at least one slot capable of expanding to accommodate a growing root.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the gel contains nutrients to foster development of the seedling, the nutrients being delivered to the seed as the moisture flows through the gel to the seed.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the transferable cup has a shape selected from the group consisting of conical, tetrahedral, pyramidic, cylindrical and portions thereof and combinations thereof.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the device further includes a robotic device designed and constructed to engage a transferable cup and seat the transferable cup in a cavity belonging to the at least one cavity of the cup holder.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the method employs the robotic device to effect a transfer of the transferable cup from a first cup holder to a second cup holder when an intermediate stage of maturity is reached.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the method further includes directing a stream of water downward along exposed roots of a plant residing in the transferable cup so that the roots are straightened and thereby guided accurately to a target location in the second cup holder during the transfer.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the mechanism for directing a stream of water operates in conjunction with a robotic device engaged in transfer of the plant.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the mechanism for directing a stream of water and the robotic device are physically connected one to the other.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the guiding is accomplished by a robotic device engaged in transfer of the plant.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments allowing the part of the at least a portion of the irrigation water to flow downwards out of the first cultivation shelf occurs when the irrigation water reaches a predetermined depth within the first irrigation shelf.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments mixing the part of the at least a portion of the irrigation water with air is accomplished by introducing the part of the at least a portion of the irrigation water into a cavity containing the air.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the method further includes returning the part of the at least a portion of the irrigation water to the first cultivation shelf.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the regulatory element includes a gate having a height. Therefore, when a depth of the irrigation water in the first cultivation shelf exceeds the height, a part of the at least a portion of the irrigation water flows downwards out of the first cultivation shelf.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the mechanism for mixing operates by introducing the part of the at least a portion of the irrigation water into a cavity containing the air.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the system further includes a pump designed and constructed to return the part of the at least a portion of the irrigation water to the first cultivation shelf.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments any of the systems described hereinabove may include at least one transferable cup designed and constructed to be seatable and retainable within the seeding locations and/or the planting locations and to be manipulatable by the robotic arm.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments any of the systems described hereinabove may include a mechanism for directing a stream of water downward along an exposed root during planting so that a transfer of a seedling from a seeding shelf to a planting shelf, or from a planting shelf to a growing shelf is more easily accomplished by the robotic device.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments any of the systems described hereinabove may include a water recycling and aereation system operating at a location selected from the group consisting of the at least one seeding shelf in the three dimensional seeding and germination zone, the at least one planting shelf in the three dimensional planting and growth zone and a combination thereof.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments plants are harvested in cups.
The present invention successfully addresses the shortcomings of the presently known configurations by providing a system and method for producing a continuous yield of high quality seedlings or produce with minimal labor input. In addition, the present invention facilitates increased production per unit area, making cultivation of crops on high cost property an economically viable option. The present invention further provides systems and methods for producing a continuous yield of aquatic plants, biomass derived therefrom, or geneticically modified organisms with minimal labor input.